Guide to free linux distributions
free Linux distributions Designed for desktops and ordinary people * Ubuntu - based on Debian * freespire - based on Debian * frugalware - based on pacman ans Slackware? (new) * OpenSUSE ? * Mandriva - formerly known as Mandrake, based on Red Hat General purpose, universal distributions * Debian Designed for Multimedia * dynebolic Designed for old computers Desktop Previous generation (more than 450Mhz): * stx Older (more than 166Mhz): * Damn Small Very old (more than 386 or 486): * tiny (14 floppy disks for initial install) * muLinux (1 floppy only for initial install - x11) * delilinux (2 floppys, Kernel 2.4 and Xorg 7.0 and many software - rebuild from scratch not based on Slackware any more, has its own package system based on Crux's one) * basic (2 floppys - kernel 2.2 optimized for various computers) Incomplete, without kernel, without documentation or very unmantained/abandonned * tty (cd only, no kernel) * dietlinux * tinylinux * floppix Network * pklinux (router, etc.) Designed for security * Adamantix based on Debian GNU/Linux. The distribution is also known as Trusted Debian. * server/gateway Linux solution for SME Small Medium Enterprises Enterprise Editions * piebox and centos and StartCom and scientificlinux are clones of red hat enterprise edition * tinysofa Customizable * Rock Linux ** No distribution inspired this distribution ** This distribution can create a customized op system. The final distribution will contain all the software you selected and will be a binary distribution even if Rock is source based (to verify). ** packaging system? * T2 ** This is considered the continuation of the RockLinux distribution New Innovative designs Distributions in the rPath way * rBuilder with the rPath Linux is new: ** rBuilder Online use the revolutionary Conary system for packages ** rBuilder Online and rPath will help create custom distributions with whatever patches you want and everything ** the system will avoid the forks but still stay open so that many groups can contribute to the system with patches and packages ** rPath is one of the distributions (sort of a vanila, quite stable and complete) but many other distributions are there also and you can choose either one and you will have the new packages also, exactly the one you would have with rPath ** NOTE: this is not a single distribution, but a way to make many custom distributions * foresightlinux based on conary Pre-compiled-packages-also * Symphonyos - based on Debian, the innovation is the desktop manager among other. * gobolinux with other directory structure than traditional distributions * Crux Linux inspired by the ports in *BSD systems. Simple tar.gz packages. * Trinux ramdisk-based Linux distribution that boots from a single floppy or CD-ROM, loads it packages from an HTTP/FTP server, a FAT/NTFS/ISO filesystem, or additional floppies. * hedinux - has its own package management * Pacman based: ** archlinux based on a simple tar-based package management, pacman ** rubixlinux -> heretix ** frugalware Source based-only * Rock Linux you can build your own custom distribution. The final distribution will contain all the software you selected and will be a binary distribution even if Rock is source based (to verify). Special solutions: designed for a special purpose * hikarunix - liveCD special for GO games * elivecd - live Cd with a new desktop environment (Enlightenment) = list = * www.freeos.com - a list of OS's. * free zoo - list of free os's